Mourning a friend
by StarUponHeaven
Summary: George Weasley finds comfort from Alicia Spinnet. How will things turn out. READ AND REVIEW
1. Losses and sacrifices

**A/N:**

**DH spoilers. A One-shot fic about how George Weasley finds comfort in Alicia Spinnet after his twins death. Please, Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Losses and Sacrifices

The war was over. Some losses and sacrifices had been made and experienced along the way, but the war was finally over. The war that had been going on for years with Lord Voldemort, was finally over. Voldemort was dead, Harry Potter remained a hero in the magical world. Dying twice is a huge deal, at least if you had been killed, and that by magic. No one had ever survived the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, but Harry Potter had survived it not once, but twice.

Harry Potter may live, and he may be in-love and expecting his third child with his wife, Ginny Potter, but how does the people around him cope? Many losses had been experienced along the way, and many people mourned a loved one.

George Weasley was one of the unlucky people to loose a loved one. In his case he had lost his twin brother, Fred Weasley, who also happened to be his best friend. It had been eight years since the defeat of the dark lord, but George Weasley was very unhappy, and still mourned his lost friend.

He had often felt like someone was watching him, but he knew he was imagining things, because he hoped so deeply that his brother would come back to him. A vise man once said: "A lost loved one never leaves your heart. He's watching you from above, and lives in the heart of the ones who knew him."

Fred Weasley still lived inside of George Weasley, so that's why he had decided to keep running Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, with help from Ron Weasley, his younger brother.

George was in the graveyard of Ottery St. Catchpole infront of Fred Weasley's tomb stone.

_Fred Weasley_

_1978-1998_

_Laughter lengthens your life_

Those words were engraved in the tomb stone, and had been chosen by George. No one knew why he had choosen them, seeing as Fred had _died _laughing, but no one asked. They knew how close George had been to his brother, and knew better than to ask.

The truth was, that they had actully discussed this once. They beeing Fred and George.

"We are going to die one day, I know that,"Fred Weasley had said. "I want something that speaks of my personality written on my tomb stone."

"Stop it Fred, it's not like we are going to die tomorrow,"George had said. He had always been slightly afraid of death.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to be sure. I don't want some lame engraving on my tomb stone, nothing like 'All is fair in love and war'."

"I know what I want,"George suddenly said. "I want it to say: _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._"

They had both laughed viciously at this. It took a lot of strength from Fred to pipe up the next words.

"I think I know what I want now. I want it to say: _Laughter lengthens you life."_

George thought of that day often. At that time they had not known how they were going to end up, but he didn't want to go behind his brother, so he had demanded to have this written there.

As he laid a white rose on the grave, he heard someone walking up to him.

"George, hi."

He knew this voice. He hadn't heard from her in about a year.

"Alicia,"he said suprised on finding his former Quidditch co-team mate standing there.

"The one and only,"she said. "I came here to visit Fred's grave, I always come once a month."

"Really? I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, well, it's been so much in the ministry. I only come here at nights. But I had some spare time today, so I decided to come."

"All right. It's been a long time since I've seen you. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, not much. I'm working for the department of Magical games and Sports. I just got promoted for head of the department after Oliver decided to start back coach the Puddlemare United. What about you? Is Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes going well?"

"I heard about Oliver. Yeah, the Wheezes are going good. Ron's a great co-worker, but I think he prefers to be an auror. I think he's just been accepted into auror's training. I'm happy for him, even though it will be a shame to loose him."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're destant to work alone."

George stopped and he became very pale.

"Oh, George, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, it was thoughtless of me,"Alicia said.

"I'ts all right,"George mumbled and started to walk again.

"You miss him alot don't you?" Alicia asked.

"Of course I do. He was my twin and my best friend. I sometimes feel like I'm going to give up on this life. I've still got my family and friends, but no one can replace him,"George answered.

"I can't begin to imagine what it's like to loose a brother. But I know what it's like to loose a friend,"Alicia said with some difficulties. "Fred was my friend to."

"I know Alicia. It just hurts to loose someone. It's been eight years, but I still haven't gotten over it. I haven't been able to have a relationship out of griev. I know mum is trying to meet me up with some women, but I think I'm not going to love any of them. They haven't been through the same as I have, and they didn't know Fred so they don't know how I feel."

"Oh George, I didn't know you were still mourning so much. Why can't you love anyone? I who thought you had been with Katie Bell a few years ago?"

"It didn't work out,"George said miserably,"she was in-love with Oliver Wood, and I don't think that I loved her either."

"I know that. We were at their wedding. But why are you incapable of loving anyone that didn't know Fred?"

"I don't know. I just think that I need someone that understand me. Someone that can help me when I'm having the most difficult times. Those are the times I think about it the most that I can't live in this world."

"You've got your friends, you've got your family, and you've got me. We are all here for you. We are not going to let you go,"Alicia said furiously.

Than something totally unexpected happened. George kissed her. First she was so shocked that she didn't kiss back, but came to her senses, and they stood there for several minutes, kissing and hugging.

They finally broke and Alicia gasped.

"I'm sorry,"George said,"I just couldn't help myself. You looked so cute there in your coat and you nose all red from the cold."

"Georg, you shouldn't have done it. You just increased my feelings for you."

George looked pussled.

"What?"he asked.

"I ... I can't say it,"she said, and started to walk away.

George grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I want to know,"he demanded.

"I, I. Oh George, it's just so hard. I've been trying to deny it, but now I can't. I've been inlove with you since our final year at Hogwarts."

"But, but why haven't you told me before?"George looked taken aback.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way,"Alicia said simply.

"I didn't, or so I thought. I felt something when I kissed you. Passion. It was like love and passion were filling up my heart, and ready to explode."

George leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you,"he whispered into her ear before apparating away with a small crack.

"I love you too,"Alicia whispered into the air when he was gone.

**A/N:**

**Now, I want you opinion on something. Should I go on? Should I make it a chaptered story, or just have it like a one-shot?**

**Please Read and review, I really want your opinion on this. I would love to have some more chapters, but I don't want to continue if you don't like my story. So please, READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Something in the Way

**A/N:**

**I got some great reviews for the one-shot story, so I decided to continue to write this story, at least while I'm thinking of ideas for my next couple of chapters in **_**An everlasting story **_**which I would be really pleased by if you read it. Hope you read and review this chapter ;D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 2 - Something In the Way

The winter slowly ended and the summer started with sun and the flowers growing. George Weasley went untoutched by this. It was the middle of may, and three months had passed since he had met Alicia in the graveyard. Harry and Ginny had just had a beautiful baby girl that was named Lily after Harry's mother. Hermione and Ron had also had a boy that they named Hugo after Molly Weasley's grandfather. Ron had decided to quit in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and dedicate himself to the auror's training. The store was doing great and it was like the galleons were growing on trees for George.

He often thought of that moment in the graveyard. He hadn't seen her since. He had been to afraid to contact her. But he knew one thing; he _loved _her, but he was afraid of that she didn't love him. She had confessed that she was inlove with him, but, what if the feeling changed with the kiss? That was a question he asked himself countless times. George had, surprisingly gotten over some of the griev of Fred's death. He spent a lot of time thinking about Alicia these days. He knew he was going to have to face her someday, but that day seemed ages away. Until one day they met.

George was walking down to the Leaky Cauldron to take the Floo home to his parents. He wasn't with his eyes on the road, so he didn't see where he was going. He accidentally bumped into someone outside _Music is Magic, _and that was a someone he hadn't been able to get out of his mind.

"Oh sorry,"he mumbled before looking up.

"It's all right, I ..."she looked him straight in the eye, and blushed.

"Alicia,"George said.

"George,"she said.

There was an awkward silence that either of them seemed to be willing, or able to break.

"I ... I was just ..."George didn't even finish the sentence before walking away.

"George,"Alicia called after him before running after him. When she caught up with him, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Why are you avoiding me?"she said. "I've been trying to reach you for quite some time now."

"I know,"George mumbled,"I just needed some time."

"I understand, but three months. I was going mad with worries. I thought that you didn't like me, that you had just been lying when you said that you loved me."

"I was afraid,"he admitted. "I thought that maybe your feelings had changed after the kiss."

"Well, I can garentee that they have not. I am still madly ... I'm still inlove with you."

George looked relieved.

"I was thinking,"he suddenly said, "would you like to get dinner some time? To catch up?"

"Of course I do,"she answered and smiled at him. "I would like nothing more."

"Great. I'll, I'll call you and we'll make arrangements."

When he stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow, his mother saw some change in him. He was smiling. Actully smiling. There was no sadness in his eyes, he hadn't smiled that much since Fred died.

"Hello dear,"Mrs. Weasley said. "You look happy today, did something happen?"

"Oh, you could say that,"George said and smiled at his mother. He felt like all the mourning and griev he had experienced for eight years was finally gone. He noticed that the grass in the yard was getting greener and the sun was shining brigtly, it was summer.

"Did you meet someone? Or did something happen at the Wheezes?"

"The Wheezes are doing great. We're growing fast, just like the flowers in you garden,"he joked.

His mother giggled, which was not rare. Those two grandchildren that had been born that year had been like life-elixir for her. Yes, Molly Weasley was so happy with all of her grandchildren. Nine grandchildren is a great number. First there were Bill and Fleur, that had two children, Victoire and Arthur, called Arty, then there was Charlie and his wife Angela who had a son that had been named Gideon after Molly Weasley's brother, Percy had even had a daughter with his wife, Penelope who was named Stefania, and we can't forget Ron and Hermione's children, Rose and Hugo, and Harry and Ginny's children, James, Albus and Lily. It was a large family tree.

"You didn't answer my question though,"Mrs. Weasley said. "Why are you so happy?"

"I met someone,"George said as he gazed out the window.

"That's marvelous George,"Mrs. Weasley shreeked and almost ran him over when she went and hugged him. "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"I just confirmed my feelings today,"George admitted. "I've known her a long time, and I didn't want to risk anything, at least not our friendship, but I know I love her."

"Did she go to Hogwarts with you? Do I know her?"

"I believe so. Yes she whent to Hogwarts with me, and you know her."

"Well, who is it?"

"Alicia Spinnet,"George said with such gentle that Molly Weasley had not heard him use since his brothers funeral.

"One of the chasers in the Gryffindor team?"she asked remembering who she was. "Well, you must invite her to dinner."

"Easy now mum. I'm going to ask her to dinner first, and then she can meet the family."

"I'm so happy for you George."

"You weren't this happy when Bill and Charlie brought their ladies home,"George said surprised.

"Of course I was happy,"she said. "It's just, I didn't know these girls then. But we've become good friends over the past years."

George grinned but said nothing. He knew that his mother and Angela, Charlie's wife, were good friends, but he couldn't say the same thing about Fleur. His mother had always thought that they had rushed on with that marrige to quickly and had never actully agreed her as a daughter-in-law. But she knew she had to settle with it, Bill and Fleur's love seemed to be something that couldn't be destroyed by a dragon, and much less by his mother.

"Dear, could you help me to put on the table. We're going to eat outside because we are so many,"George Weasley said.

"How many of us are there?"Georg asked.

"Well let's see, there's Bill, Fleur and their children, Charlie and Angela, plus Gideon ..."and so the list went on and had the total number of twenty-one people.

" ... oh yes, Teddy Lupin is also coming with Harry. So that makes us twenty-two."

George grinned and thought of the ocean of red-heads that would be in the garden that night. He looked bright eyes at the future.

Maybe my children will belong to this ocean one day. Little read-headed twins maybe? he thought. And of course he would be there, with his wife, which he hoped would be Alicia Spinnet.

The future couldn't get brighter, he thought. I'm inlove and happy. How much greater could live get?

**A/N:**

**Please write a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I wanted to introduce all of the Weasley's in this chapter, so why not by letting him go and visit the Burrow? Well anyway, READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The Mask Begins to Fall

**A/N:**

**I decided to go on with the story. I've been making some small comments for the future chapters, and I expect there to be around seven or eight chapters all-in-all. Please READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 3 - The Mask Begins To Fall

Two weeks passed. George and Alicia had finally decided where they would go. They had decided to take this whole dating thing slowly, and start with a walk around Hogsmead. There they could visit The Three Broomsticks, or maybe Madam Puddifoot's? Who knew what they might do.

It was with a smile that George Weasley woke up one Saturday morning in early June, that he remembered it. He had a date. He, George Weasley, was going on his first date for five years. He hadn't been dating anyone since Katie Bell, and that had only been a crush. This was the real deal.

As George got up from bed and walked into the kitchen, he noticed that the sun was shining brightly. It couldn't have been any better, he thought happily.

His mother had despiratly been trying to get him to bring Alicia over, but he knew that he wasn't going to introduce her to his family until after at least three dates. Yes, three dates, because he was hoping this was going to last. He had a great feeling about this, and knew that things would turn out to be all right.

At noon, George apparated himself to Hogsmead. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt like he was meeting a long lost friend. He hadn't visited the place for years. It had been all to painful, because he and Fred had been hoping to buy Zonko's, and he always felt sadness everytime he saw that store.

But George wasn't even thinking about those things as he hurried up the street and outside Honeyduke's, he found Alicia waiting for him.

"You look beautiful,"he said stunned. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, that went just below her knees, and helt a light jacket. It was such a sunny day, that you could be out in your bikini, and still sweat.

"You don't look to bad yourself,"she teased.

"Why thank you, madamoiselle,"George said and kissed her hand.

"Where should we go first?"Alicia asked.

"I was thinking Zonko's. I haven't been there for ages. Maybe they have some new products."

"Sounds good."

They walked up the street in silence. It was Alicia that broke it.

"So, how is your family doing?"

"Great, mum is so happy. You know, she and dad had their ninth grandchild two months ago?"

"I heard. Hugo, right? Hermione and Ron's kid?"

"The one and only. I heard that you had a brother to. He lives in Norway, right?"

"Yes, he's ten years older then me. He's teaching at Galdra skole Dominics, which is a magic school for children from Norway, Sweden and Danmark."

"Wow, isn't that hard? I mean, being from seperate countries, with all those different languages?"

"No, I don't think so. Sam, my brother, he told me that the languages were almost the same. They might not have the same words, but could make themselfs understandable."

"Why did he decide to move to Norway?"

"He's got a wife there, and a baby girl named Tova. I want my first girl to have a Norwegian name."

"Really? And what would you name her?"George asked.

"I think I'd go with Villemo or Liv,"Alicia replied.

"What kind of names are that?"

"Villemo basicly means wild, and Liv means life."

"That's clever actully. I'de like a name like that for my child."

Alicia blushed, and George didn't notice it until a few seconds had passed.

'Am I actully thinking about children?'George thought to himself.

As they drew nearer to Zonko'z, George hoped to find something to say. He thought of many things, but didn't want to sound like an oversized gorilla, so before he started the new topic, he went through every detail of it in his mind.

"I don't think I've ever really asked you this,"George said,"but what is your famous Quidditch team?"

"Well,"Alicia answered,"I'm quite fond of the Holyhead Harpies, but the Heidelberg Harriers are also pretty good."

"The Heidelberg Harriers are from Germany, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. But what is your famous Quidditch team? I know that Ron is a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons, but what about you?"

"Dad took us, me and Fred, to a game with the Karasjok Kites against the Fitchburg Finches. He got a free ticket. I've been a fan of the Karasjok's ever since. They are from Norway."

"Yeah, I've heard about them. Sixth in the league?"

"That's the one,"George answered and gave her a smile.

Just then he noticed something.

"I can't believe it,"he exclaimed.

"What, is there something wrong?"Alicia asked in a worried tone.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just can't believe i never noticed it before."

"Noticed what before?"Alicia had started to get suspicious.

"Your eyes. They change color."

"Oh,"Alicia sounded relieved. "Yes, they do. It sometimes happens if you have metamorphmagus blood running through your veins. My great grandmother was one."

She laughed at his surprised look. She was actully quite shocked, that he, from such an old wizarding family, did not know every aspect of metamorphmagi.

"You see, when I'm happy, my eyes are bright blue ..."she began.

"But then you must be really happy right now,"George interupted,"your eyes are _glowing. _I didn't know that kind of blue existed."

Alicia went very serious.

"That's because I am on a date with a man I have been inlove with for nearly a decate, knowing that he loves me to."

"I do love you,"George said and gave her a smile.

"Now I'm going to continue this lovely conversation about my eyes, because someone, I'm not saying any names, interupted."

"Sorry,"George said.

"When I'm sad, my eyes become grey, and when I'm laughing they are usually brown. When I'm angry, which is not very often, they are red or yellow around the stone, and when I'm shy, or blushing, they become purple around the stone."

"That's a bit complicated,"George said,"but I just might learn this eventually."

She laughed, and George noticed that her eyes turned from blue to brown.

"You know, It's not easy to hide your feelings when you have this ability,"Alicia said. "But it makes me what I am, and I love this ability."

"Well, I love it to,"George said and kissed her on the cheek. He watched her eyes, and noticed a slight change around the eye-stone. It had become purple.

"Now you're making me embarressed,"she said and pushed him a little, but laughing at the same time.

"I just couldn't resist the urge. I had to see if it was true,"George answered.

They walked around the whole village of Hogsmeade. It was nearly a two hour walk, but they had fun and got to know each other a whole lot better.

As they drew nearer and nearer to Honeyduke's, where they had planned to end the date, George became more and more sad. He was going to miss her until their next date, and George had never felt this way before.

"I guess this is goodbye then,"Alicia said.

"I guess so,"George replied. He noticed a small shade of grey in her eyes, hinting that she was sad that the date was over.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now George," she teased, "we've had a lot more passionate kiss than this."

George blushed, but said nothing. She hadn't expected him to do so either. She knew that she would have to make the first step, so she kissed him, and that kiss lasted a lot longer that their first kiss, the kiss in the graveyard.

"Goodbye George,"Alicia said as she finally broke the kiss.

"Goodbye Alicia,"George replied.

And they went seperate ways, knowing that they would see each other again. New times were coming for George. His past was at peace at last. His loss for Fred was less than before, because he had more things to think about. But the best parts of Fred still lived inside of George, because he knew, that no one should let great ways of a lost loved one die, that would make the world a bad place to live in. He was, however, more happy than he had been for eight years. His mourning days were over, _he _was starting a new life.

**A/N:**

**Don't be mad. I know it's a long time since I last wrote, but I've just had so much to do with school and stuff. But I'm hoping to get at least two chapters in in the next couple of weeks, but we'll just have to wait and see. Now, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I love all of the reviews you are giving me, but I'm longing for more. I like good comments, just as much as sponge inhales water.**

**Danee Potter**


	4. Photos of the Past

**A/N:**

**I've said it before, this story is only supposed to be seven or eight chapters, and here comes the fourth. I made some changes after some comments about incorrect spellings, but PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW.**

Chapter 4 - Photos of the Past

The sun was shining in Liverpool. It was around late June and the grass was green and the flowers were coming out of their winter hidings. It had been a very sunny summer, it had only been one day of raining for nearly two months.

It was on that particular day, that George Weasley was walking up London Road and stopped by a lovely coffee shop named Brunelli's Cafe. He had been pacing up and down the street for a couple of minutes, like he was waiting for someone. He kept looking at his watch, muttering something under his breath that no one could hear.

But he didn't have to wait long. Up the street came walking a young women. George walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late,"Alicia said. "I just wanted to look ni..."She stopped.

"You wanted to look nice for me?"George teased and Alicia blushed. "I can completely understand you. It isn't easy being in the shadow of the handsome _me_."

"George,"Alicia said, slightly amused.

"Couldn't help it, sorry. You look beautiful Alicia."

"Thank you,"Alicia said, blushing, and George noticed her eyes becoming purple around the stone.

"Shall we sit down?"George asked her.

"Sure,"Alicia andswered. "Where did you find this coffee house?"

"Oh, Ron and I were hoping to get some new ideas for products, so we decided to walk up this street and find some muggle things we could transfigure. The coffee here is really tasty."

"Isn't Ron in training for an auror?"

"Yeah, but he sometimes helpes me to get new ideas. He's not great at it, but he has come up with some good things."

"So that's why,"Alicia said and after that followed an awkward silence.

It was George who broke it.

"Do you remember how we used to hex each other, you know, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was on our seventh year, I remember when my eyebrows got hexed because of some Slytherin student."

Alicia was surprised to see George blush when she said this.

"What?"she asked him.

"Well,"George answered,"it _wasn't _a Slytherin student who did this. It was actully Fred and I. We were trying to send that hex on the student _you _thought had hexed you."

"What? Why did it miss him?"Alicia said suspiciously.

"Well, I think that you were just walking by at the wrong moment."

"Didn't anyone notice?"

"I think that Snape had his suspicions, but he couldn't prove anything, so we didn't get any points taken away from us, or detention."

"Now that we are talking about our past at Hogwarts, I've got a little confession to make."

"What did you do?"George said suspiciously.

"Remember that time, in our second year, when Snape took hundred points from Gryffindor because he was slipped a Babling Beverage in his pumpkin juice?"Alicia said a little awkward.

"It was actully quite fun. But awful all the same. We got a two weeks detetion and those points taken away. Snape was furious. That was actully the only prank that we _didn't_ do, and got punished for. But Fred and I made a product out of it. Babling wands. It makes the one holding it make some made-up spells. Why, did you have something to do with it?"

"It was actully Angelina, Katie and I who brewed it. It was supposed to go into Quirrell's drink, but we mixed up the glasses, so Snape got it."

"I didn't think that you were a prankster,"George said and eyed her like he didn't believe her. "But wasn't Quirrell the muggle studies teacher at that time?"

"I was a big prankster in our first two years, but when we became third years, my pranks just went away by itself. But yeah, Quirrell was the muggle studies teacher. He had _terrible _I was taking muggle studies after third year, and thank Merlin that he didn't teach that subject any longer, considering that he got that, that _thing _sticking out of his head."

"But you had him in Defence Against the Dark Arts, so you didn't really get rid of him. But you are right, you can't really call that man a he, he's an it,"George said. "Did you know, that he was 72 years old?"

"Really? But he didn't look that _old_."

"Well, he was immortal because of all the horcruxes, and you couldn't rally tell his age, because he had this stretched skin, he was _bald_ and had red eyes, but I don't know."

"You're right, you couldn't really tell his age. But all I can tell you, is that man, and the way he looked, still gives me nightmares,"Alicia admitted and gave a little shudder.

"Let's just stop talking about him, all right?"

"Fine by me."

Another awkward silence fell, which was broken by the waitress bringing them the coffee.

"Your expresso, honey,"she said with an American accent, and handed Alicia a large expresso.

"And a Caffé latte for the gent,"she continued and handed George a Café latte.

"Thank you, miss,"George said.

"You're welcome."

As they drank their coffee, they sat in silence and listened to the people's conversations on nearby tables.

"_Five_ pounds,"they heard a woman cry. "Five pounds for _this._ I will not tolorate such a thing. Goodbye to you."

George and Alicia burst out laughing, and didn't stop for what seemed like _hours._

"Wow, muggles are so funny,"George finally managed to speak up. "I remember this one man, near Charing Cross road, who was trying to sell me a television, and became extremely worried that dad had a memory loss when he didn't know how it worked."

"Yeah, but if they knew us, they would think that we should be put in a psycho hospital,"Alicia said.

"I can only imagine."

At last they stopped laughing.

"Have you come up with any new products since our last date?"Alicia asked.

"Well, I have one in progress, but you are just going to have to wait and see,"George said mysteriously.

"Oh, come on. Now you're making me curious. How long is it until it will be out?"

"Around two weeks."

"That long? Please tell me."

"It is supposed to become as a surprise,"George said, grinning.

"You made this product for me?"Alicia said, stunned.

"Of course I did,"George said.

"But it's not quite finished yet. It needs some time, and a lot of magic spells, plus thinking."

"I understand. Now I can't wait for our next date,"Alicia said exitedly.

"You are going to love it,"George said and couldn't help but to grin.

"I'm sure I will, it's going to be a gift from you."

"It sure is, it sure is."

**A/N:**

**I know that the chapter ended weird, but there is a reason for that. If I don't end the chapter here, there would be no update until at least next Friday, but I'm hoping to post another chapter than. I probably don't have to say this, but READ AND REVIEW**


	5. The Sons of the Dust

**A/N:**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't written for a while. My computer broke down, and it was sent to repair it, and it hasn't come back yet. I'm currently on my mother's computer, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter which I wrote as fast as I could, so I wouldn't have to keep you waiting. Now, enjoy and please READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 5 – The Sons of the Dust

It was late august, and the moon that hung over Great Britain, was extremely mysterious, like it was keeping a secret. It was covered in mist and had a red line like blood around it. Everyone wondered what was going to happen, because everyone knew enough to believe that the moon was mysterious and you could see if anything strange was going to happen just by looking at it.

No one knew the true meaning of this, but as everyone suspected, there was a secret. A secret only the moon knew. And the secret was love. Love was hanging in the air that night, since that particular night had been the night of uncountable engagements and dates all around the globe. Engagements and dates filled with _love. _

George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet were on such a date that night. At Alicia's house. Earlier that day, she had owled him and asked if he wanted to have dinner with her. George had of course said yes, seeing that he was in love with her, and he had never seen her house before and was really excited.

They had gone on several dates since that day in the coffee house. Dates that had been very successful and they had tried out many new things. They had gone skydiving and had once apparated to Scotland to see the Weird Sisters play.

"That was a wonderful dinner Alicia," George said as he laid down his knife and fork on the plate. "You make better chicken than my mom, and she is a master in cooking."

"I try. It's actually a recipe that has been handed from mother to daughter for nearly two hundred years," Alicia said and blushed at his compliment.

"How do you do it?" George asked her.

"It's a secret family recipe that no one outside the family is allowed to know," Alicia answered.

The truth was, that if you mixed lemon with a little spell called _infernioses,_ you would get the perfect ingredient for every type of food.

"That's bad," George said to her. "Well, I guess you're going to have to cook from here on out, that is, if we don't go out for dinner."

Alicia blushed at that point and looked away. She had indeed been thinking about the future and had been hoping that so had he. So hearing him say that, made her extremely happy so she said jovially:

"Well, I _love _to cook, so it would be great if we could repeat this."

With this being said, she walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Meanwhile, George had spotted something interesting. A book that lay on the drawer. It had the title: _Synir Duftsins. _He did not remember hearing about that book before, and as he read the title, he saw that the book wasn't even in English.

"How fascinating," he said to himself. "I didn't know Alicia knew foreign languages."

And he picked up the book and opened it. Sure enough, it was not in English, nor in any language he could recognize.

Even though he didn't know why, he began to read.

_Úr fjarska leit byggingin út eins og fangelsi. Henni hafði ekki verið haldið við árum saman. Niðurskurður í heilbrigðiskerfinu var það kallað og hann bitnaði alltaf mest á spítala eins og þessum. Gulleita birtu lagði úr hverjum glugga út í skammdegismyrkrið. Það var frostkaldur janúar og nöturleikinn draup af voldugri byggingunni. Hún stóð ein niðri við hafið, umkringd stórum og dimmum trjágöngum._

George stopped. He couldn't understand this. It even contained letters of which he had never seen before in his life. He had only understood one word. _Janúar. _

Alicia came into the living room at that point and noticed that George was reading. She began to laugh.

"Do you understand any of this?" she said, hanging on to a chair so she wouldn't fall.

"One word," he said and acted as if he was very proud. "Janúar."

"That's not so hard," Alicia said. "Months are written almost exactly alike in English and Icelandic."

"I didn't know you knew any foreign languages," George said, as if he was a little suspicious.

"Well, my brother was always fascinated with them, and he taught me. I can read and speak six different languages."

"Wow, that's a lot," George said surprised. "So, what languages do you speak?"

"Well, I especially like northern languages because the authors from there write such great books, so, I can speak Icelandic, Swedish, Spanish, Russian, French, and last not forget English."

"So, have you read many books from those countries?"

"Well, I have not read many books from Spain and Russia, but I have been reading a lot of books from Sweden, books called Isfolket, which are books about witches and sorcerer's, who have no wands or broomsticks, only themselves and flowers and that kind of things to magic with."

"Sounds fascinating," George said. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock," Alicia answered.

"Wow, that late? Well, I must be getting home. I've got so much to do tomorrow."

"Do you have to go?" Alicia asked a little disappointed.

"I wish I shouldn't, but yes, I have to go," George said and gave Alicia a kiss.

As they walked to the doors, Alicia kept trying to find reasons for him not going. But as everyone knows, the harder you think about it, the less you come up with.

"Goodbye Alicia," George said as they reached to door.

"Goodbye George," Alicia said and finally found a good plan to make him stay. And without hesitation, she kissed him. And that kiss was so fierce, that George could hardly breath. But he finally managed to pull himself together, and was kissing her back.

I will not tell you what went on after that, but that date made them closer to each other than ever before. Nothing in the world could break them apart now, and they knew that their love was real.

**A/N: OK, I did not enjoy that chapter very much, but I decided that you had waited to long for an update. Synir Duftsins, the book George found on the drawers, is indeed an Icelandic book. It's a great book for people who like criminal stories, I even think that it has been translated to english. But enough about that. Now, Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. Gifts

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, Read and Review.**

Chapter 6 – Gifts

As September began, students began to fill he hallways of every school in the country. The Great Hall in Hogwarts was filled with chatter and laughter of the students, the same as the hallways of muggle schools all over the country were filled with students talking and trying to find their way to the math room or history lessons, students who were living their life just as they did every day.

But life was not ordinary for a certain man named George Weasley. George had been experiencing having some of the happiest moments of his life all summer and the fall did not decrease those moments.

Alicia Spinnet felt the same way. You could see her walking down the streets with a mysterious smile on her face, a smile that never seemed to fade. Even when she was serious and sad, the smile was to be seen in her eyes. For Alicia Spinnet was in love.

They hadn't had much time together in august, mainly because as when 1st of September was just around the corner, Hogwarts students came to George's store to buy some new magic tricks, and the Quidditch season was coming up, so Alicia was also having a busy time at work.

But they had met a few times. Mostly they had met for coffee, but they had at least met. That was what was important to them.

So it was, on one sunny September morning, that they met at Diagon Alley. They hadn't met for around a week, and that was the longest separation time they had been through since the beginning of august.

"George, I still don't see why we had to come here?" Alicia said, trying to get the answer out of him. "I mean, we've always done some new things on our date, why Diagon Alley now?"

"Well, I do have a reason," George answered her mysteriously. "You'll see later." Then he gave her a little kiss and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Alicia said suspiciously.

"I was thinking about maybe going first to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I haven't been there for ages, and I heard that he was Aurora had come up with some new flavors."

"I'd like that. I heard that cranberry plus strawberry made an extraordinary mix. It's my mother's personal favorite."

Aurora was Florean's daughter. Florean, who had been kidnapped during the second war, had been found dead in Godric's Hollow around three months after Harry and Hermione had been there. He had been killed with the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Aurora had taken over the business after the second war, and proved that she was not worse than her father had been.

When George and Alicia had sat down in front of Florean Fortescue's, they began to talk.

"Thank you for paying," Alicia said.

"I believe that it is my duty in order to be a good boyfriend," George said formally. "And of course, it was I who invited you here, so it is the least I can do."

"Stop it, George," Alicia said, laughing.

"My dear lady …" George began, but was immediately overpowered by the laughter of Alicia who, of course, knew nothing funnier than a good joke to stop awkward or not so awkward silences.

"I got you laughing at least," George said when Alicia had nothing left but giggles.

"Well, a good joke is all it takes to break the ice," Alicia said knowledgably.

"Listen, I was thinking," George said awkwardly, "would you like have dinner with me tonight? I know of this awesome restaurant that has Italian food. Something that you have _got _to try."

"Of course I would like that. I love Italian food," Alicia said like the question offended her. Like she _wouldn't _have dinner with him.

"Fantastic. I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

"Was this the reason you asked me here?" Alicia said suspiciously.

"Well, a part of it. I also wanted to take you here, because I wanted to buy you a gift. I would like to _something _for the night."

"No, George," Alicia whispered looking down, "I can't accept it. I mean, you don't _have _to buy me a gift."

"No, I insist. I haven't been able to buy you anything yet, so this is my chance. I've decided to let you be the one to choose a gift."

"I don't liking this at all," Alicia said, "but, I know that when you are determined, nothing can change your decision."

"That's more like it. So, what can I get you?"

"I don't want anything expensive, maybe a watch?"

"A watch?" George looked perplexed. "Why did you pick a watch?"

"I lost my last one, so I'm never able to tell what time it is," Alicia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It doesn't have to be a fancy watch, just something that I can look at to see the time."

"I did notice a store called Oliver's time just outside the Leaky Cauldron, maybe you want to look there?"

"I'd like that."

George and Alicia finished their ice cream in no less than five minutes and walked out of Diagon Alley and in to the Leaky Cauldron.

"George, here, I'm over here."

They had walked straight into a jolly old fellow, Premium Gamble, the owner of Gamble and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

"Oh, hello Premium," George said.

"George, I got that thing you wanted. You know, the en ….."

"Premium, keep it down, will you," George said. Then he whispered something in his ear which made Premium shoot Alicia some glances.

"Premium, I'll talk to you later to day. I've got to go somewhere first with my girlfriend, Alicia. Alicia, this is Premium. He's been a great help in the Weezes since Ron quit."

"Hello Premium. How nice to meet you," Alicia said and shook Premium's hand.

"Hello my dear," Premium said to her, looking from George to Alicia with a knowledgeable sparkle in his eyes. "It's great to meet you to. I would love to stay and chat all day, but I've got to get back to my store. Jape is such a fool when it comes to business."

"All right Premium. I'll stop by later today."

"Greetings, and hopefully I'll be seeing more of you to, Alicia."

**A/N: I know, the name of this chapter sucks. I had the perfect name in mind, but I had to change it, because it didn't fit to the chapter. It will, however, be the name of the next chapter. Now, this chapter was like a preparation chapter for the next one. I believe the next chapter will be the last one, that is, if I don't write an epilogue. Maybe I'll write a sequel someday, but I wouldn't count on it.  
So, as I've said before, I LOVE reviews. So, READ AND REVIEW.**


	7. Anneau d'enclenchement

**A/N: Wow, this is the fastest writing I have ever done. Two chapters in one night. This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilouge. Please, READ AND REVIEW.**

Chapter 7 – Anneau d'enclenchement

"George, how can I ever thank you," Alicia said, overwhelmed.

"I know of few ideas," George said. "You asked for a watch, so I decided to give you the greatest watch you have ever had."

"I truly is, George. I'm afraid I won't wear it. I'll probably put it in a showcase and show it to everyone that visits me," she teased.

"You may do so, just if you promise to wear it tonight."

"Of course I will. It fits the outfit I have picked out perfectly."

"I can't wait to see it. It's a high quality restaurant. I'll probably have to buy myself a toxedo, in a muggle store. I can't show up in a jacket of dragon skin, people would just get suspicious."

"I, for one, think you look handsome in almost anything," Alicia said matter-of-factly.

"Why, thank you Alicia. I believe I can say the same about you."

"I only tell the truth." At this point, George noticed her eyes changing. Around the eye-stone, the color had changed to purple. He knew what it ment. She was embarressed.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then," he said. "I'll pick you up at quarter to eight. You don't know where it is, so I guess I'm going to have to apparate there with you. We don't want you to end up out of thin air in front of the entrance, now do we?" George said amused.

"It only happened once," Alicia said embarressingly. "I learned from my expierience. I mean, we did manage to oblivate all who saw it."

On one of their dates, Alicia had decided to come to the restaurant on her own. She hadn't know exactly where it was, causing her to land directly in front of the restaurant. She was lucky that there had not been that many people around that you couldn't oblivate them.

"It was quite funny. Everyone kept looking at us like we were Crumple-Horned Snarks or something."

"Crumple-Horned Snarks?"

"Luna Lovegood," George replied simply.

"Luna? Oh yes, she was in DA wasn't she?"

"That's the one."

"Doesn't her father own the Quibbler or something?"

"Yes, he does," George said. "I've really got to get going. I've got to go and buy that tuxedo."

"I'll see you tonight then," Alicia said. "Quarter to eight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll be on time."

"Goodbye George."

"Goodbye Alicia."

The rest of the day went on like snails in a race. George kept glancing at his watch, hoping that it would be quarter to eight already. He had already bought the tuxedo, he had visited Premium and got the things he wanted from him, and he had showered and put on some cologne.

George had to wait half an hour before he thought it was safe to pick up Alicia.

* * *

Alicia was experiencing the same. The day went by like snails in a race for her too. She had been quite finished with everything she needed to do around an hour before George was supposed to pick her up. So, at quarter to eight, she was looking at her watch anxiously, the watch that George had bought her, and kept glancing out the window every five seconds or so.

She gave a little start when the doorbell rang, but rushed towards the door. Before she reached it however, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to breath normally. But it wasn't George at the door.

"Are you miss Spinnet," said a man wearing a black tuxedo.

"Yes, I'm Alicia Spinnet," she replied, a little anxious.

"Your car has arrived."

"My … My car?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Yes, one ordered by mister George Weasley," the car driver said, raising a brow.

"Oh, yes," she said and put on a jacket. When she got out, she saw a beautiful car, and she knew immediately what car it was. It was owned by a magical car rental. It had been enchanted so that if you looked at it, it would change into the car you dreamed of sitting in. Alicia's car was a 1964 Volkswagen, white and shiny.

When she went inside, she noticed a champagne bottle and a box of chocolates, a note attached on one side of it, read:

_Enjoy the car ride._

So she did. Because the car was magical, you could actually drive between countries, even though they were seas apart. She saw the Eiffel tower and loads of buildings she had been dying to see for all her life.

The ride took around twenty minutes, what felt for Alicia like hours and hours of glorious fun. The car stopped in front of a large restaurant, filled with chatter. The sign read: _Ristorante del Massimo._

When she got out of the car, George was there. He took her hand and led her into the restaurant, into the far corner of the hall.

When they had sat down, Alicia said:

"I know that you mentioned an Italian restaurant, but I didn't realize that it would really be in Italy."

"I have a few tricks up in my sleeve," George said with a grin spread across his face.

"I can see that. This restaurant is marvelous."

"It's one of the finest restaurants in Italy. I had to put a little spell on the cashier to let myself in."

"Isn't that illegal," Alicia said, frowning.

"No, I was only joking. No, surprisingly, they had a table available for tonight. I actually heard of this place from Premium Gamble, the man we met at Diagon Alley."

"Is that why you had to go meet him this afternoon?" Alicia asked like she was trying to get something confirmed.

"No, that was another business. You'll find out soon enough."

"Why do you always have to make me this curious?" Alicia said.

"What's the fun of it if you know it all before it is going to happen?" George said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I know, but I always wonder when I'm going to know about it."

"Soon," George said simply.

There was a bit of a silence before George Spoke again.

"So, there is a full menu here of delicious looking dishes, you can pick whatever you want. No matter what the prize is."

"Now that you put it that way, I am a little hungry," Alicia said. "Let's see, Specialità del Massimo, what is that?"

"I've heard some great things about that," George answered. "Every night, Massimo, the owner, makes a new dish, a dish that is the speciality of the house that night. I think I'm going to have that one."

"I'm going to have that one too, I like surprises," Alicia told him.

They ordered Massimo's special dish, and within fifteen minutes, they had a plate in front of them with lobster and spaghetti and some of the most glorious dishes you can find in this world.

"I'm never going to be able to eat this all," Alicia said bewildered.

"Don't worry, you don't have to finish it," George said to her. "There is a dessert which follows this dish."

"Oh my. Let's just hope that there will be a long time before the dessert's arrive.

She got lucky. There was so much to do in the restaurant that night, that they had to wait forty-five minutes for the dessert, giving them a lot of time to talk.

"Alicia, do you remember Gilderoy Lockhart?" George said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes, how can anyone forget,"she said with a horrid expression. "One of the worst Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever had. Why?"

"I heard last week, that he's starting to get his memory back. It was actully Ron's wand who conjured the memory loss."

"Really? How?"

"Well, remember how Harry and he came with a flying car that year to Hogwarts, well, his wand broke when they bumped into the Whomping Willow, and he had to use that same want all year. So, when they went down to the Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart tried to oblivate them, but the spell backfired."

"And he's beginning to have his memory back? Why? I heard that broken wands made some really powerful spells, he shouldn't get his memory back, now, should he?"

"Apparantly, he met one of his fans, Gladys Gudgeon. She broke into St. Mungo's to meet him, and at the sight of her, he began to get his memory back."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Alicia said guiltily," but I actully dread the day when Lockhart gets his memory back. I mean, he could get a were high positioned job, and he's not a good wizard. He might actully make some pretty horrible things happen."

"I agree with you. But, I think that everyone knows by now that he was a scum, so I don't think that anyone would want to hire him," George said just as the waiter came with the desserts.

"You know, this was a pretty fancy meal," Alicia said when their desserts were finished. "Why all this preperation and planning?"

"Alicia, I guess it's time to tell you what I was getting from Premium today," George said excitedly.

He stood up and walked over to Alicia's end of the table. He dropped down on one knee, drew a box from his pocket, and asked her this fateful question that every woman want's to hear at least one time in her entire lifetime.

"Alicia, will you merry me?"

**A/N: As I said here above, there will be an epilouge. I've never written this fast, but I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out in the open. Hopefully the epilogue will come soon, because I'm having some new ideas for a story. **

**You might be wondering: What does **_**Anneau d'enclenchement **_**mean? Well, if you must know, it means Engagement ring in French. This was supposed to be the name for chapter six, but Then the chapter would have to be extremely long. This is the longest chapter yet, and I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
The epilogue will probably be posted sometimes later this week.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: So, here is the epilogue I promised you. Hope you'll enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW.**

**14 Years Later**

"Fred, stop acting like you are more important than everyone else. I'm not a baby, you know," said a small red-haired girl, glaring at her brothers mischievus face.

"Liv, I'm not trying to be more important of anyone, nor do I think that I am" her brother replied with a grin spread across his face. "Mom told me that I should hold your hand when you were to run through the barrier."

"I'm not five Fred, I'm eleven years old, and I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time. I don't want to make the first expression of being a total baby," Liv said, irritated.

"Are you sure? Are you not afraid to run through the barrier all on your own?" smiled Fred. "By the way, Have you seen Villemo and Kaleb anywhere?"

"Yes, I have. They are over there," she said, pointing at a small crowd of people. "Chris Jordan is with them. But don't change the subject. I have been through this barrier two times before, so of course I am not afraid."

"Liv, Fred," a red-haired man called out to them. "Come here. Your grandparents want to say goodbye."

"Coming dad," they replied.

This man was, of course, George Weasley. He stood there with his parents on each side of him and his wife, Alicia Spinnet, stood there too, few yards away, giving Villemo and Kaleb suspicious glances.

George and Alicia had married only a month after George's proposal to Alicia. They had four children, the largest amount that a child of Molly and Arthur had had.

Only a few months into the marriage, they had Fred, who was like Fred Weasley, George's brother, reborn. A year later, Villemo and Kaleb, twins, came. They followed the family tradition, which was that usually twins in the family became pranksters. There was no disappointment there. Liv on the other hand, had her mother's personality. She looked after her grandmother, Molly Weasley, who was a caring person and like Hermione Granger, she hated to break the rules.

"What house do you think you'll be in," said a curious looking boy. He looked like he might be around fifteen years old. "Do you think you'll be in Ravenclaw like Victoire?"

"I believe that it is not likely," Liv told the fifteen year old Gideon Weasley, Charlie Weasley's son, knowledgably. "She is the only Weasley that has not been in Gryffindor for hundred years. That is, if we don't take to the count our great aunt Muriel. The only Weasley that has been sorted to Slytherin for centuries.

"Pity we never met her," Gideon said, not sounding sad at all. "She seems like the type of person you could pull your pranks on."

"Well, I'm glad," Liv answered him, sounding relieved. "I heard that she had something against every person she met."

"Well, your dad said that he and Fred, no, not your brother, had driven her mad."

"Is that so?" Liv said enthusiastically. "Well, I must get aboard the train. Viola is waiting for me," she said and pointed at a girl with long blonde hair who was waving at her.

"Isn't that Luna's daughter?" Gideon said.

"Yes, she's also starting Hogwarts this year."

"Well, maybe she'll en up in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw like her mother."

"You know, her father, Rolf, he was actually a Gryffindor, so it's fifty-fifty. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

George Weasley sighed at the sight of his daughter, Liv. She was his youngest child and his most complex child. One moment she was like her brother, Fred, and the next she was like his mother, Molly. She was smart and intelligent and no one knew which house she might end up in. Being so smart, Ravenclaw was a likely possibility, but being a Weasley, Gryffindor was also something that must been taken to the count. She was loyal to her friends and family, which made her a likely Hufflepuff student. The only house that didn't seem to fit Liv, was Slytherin. George was relieved about that.

"Are you all right George?" Alicia asked her husband.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how quiet the house will get. All of our children are going away to Hogwarts this year."

"I know," Alicia sighed. "But, it won't be for much longer."

"What?" George said rather loudly, causing the people around them to stare.

"George, be quiet will you," she said blushing. "George, I'm pregnant," she said at last in a very high-pitched voice, sounding extremely happy.

George looked beyond happy. He kissed her in front of everyone at the station, making Alicia blush even harder.

"I was going to tell you tonight," she said when he finally broke the kiss.

"I'm glad you told me here," George said sounding relieved. "I would have gone mad today knowing that we would have to wait until Christmas to hear a child laughing or crying at our house."

"It's do February," Alicia said. With George looking perplexed, she continued, "the baby."

"Yeah, but I'm happy that the house will soon have a child there again. I know that the others will come home for Christmas, but they'll be gone again."

"I know what you mean, but think of it this way; now we'll have more time for ourselves and to go shop for the baby."

"What are you talking about?" said the voice of the twelve year old Villemo, looking at her parent's happy faces, followed by the voice of her twin brother, Kaleb:

"Yeah, why are you so happy?"

"Are you happy that we're going away," Villemo continued, a little hurt.

"Of course not," Alicia said, hugging her children, "we are going to miss you madly."

"Then why are you so happy?" Kaleb asked with a confused look written all over his face.

"Well, your mother just told me some news," George replied.

"What's going on?" Fred and Liv had walked up to them, looking from the confused lookes of the twins to their parent's happy faces.

"Mum told dad some news," Kaleb told him, still not looking away from his father.

"Which would be?" Liv asked.

"Well," George said, speaking to all of his children, "you are not going to be the youngest sibling any more." He grinned at Liv, who took no time to figure the thing out but ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister," she squealed.

"What?" Villemo, Kaleb and Fred said together.

"When?" Liv continued.

"In February," their mother answered.

"Oh," Liv looked disappointed. "So I won't be home when you give birth?"

"Afraid not honey. But you'll be able to see her on your Easter holiday," Alicia said, smiling at her daughter.

At that moment, the Hogwarts express gave a loud noise and they noticed that it was ready to go.

"Take care kids, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," George said with a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Will do dad," Fred said and gave his parent's a hug and boarded the train. Villemo, Kaleb and Liv did the same, hugged their parent's and followed Fred.

"Bye," they yelled out the window, waving their parent's until the train went around the corner and they were out of sight.

George sighed. "I'm going to miss them," he told Alicia sadly.

"Me too," she answered him, giving him a kiss.

Just before they apparated, George thought that things just couldn't be any better.

**A/N: Ok, so. What do you think? I named the children just as Alicia wanted to name them, Villemo and Liv, and J.K. Rowling published the information that George had named his eldest son Fred, so I couldn't go behind her back. Kaleb is also a name from the northern countries, such as Norway and Sweden. I hope you enjoyed this story. Maybe, just maybe I'll write a sequel. But I wouldn't count on it. I've got loads of ideas for new stories, so hopefully my next story will be this successful, if not more.**

**With love to all of you who read my George/Alicia story,**

**Danee Potter.**


End file.
